Totally Not Acting Our Age
by Falsetta-Arias
Summary: Sticky notes from the desks of a certain ultra sexy -self-proclaimed though unanimously agreed by all girls save one- German prosecutor and an irritable forensic investigator -self-proclaimed and unanimously disagreed by all save herself. EmaXKlavier.


A/N-Hi everyone! This is my first Apollo Justice fanfic, and I wished to write something short and cute for my favorite couple: Foppy Prosecutor and his Snack-Throwing Detective.

IMPORTANT Notes: Since Fanfiction is being moronic and refuse to let me put the less than symbol, a standard 'V'shall replace it. So V3 is a heart...no matter how stupid it looks IT'S A HEART. Just buy it and life would be easier.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything Apollo Justice, the fangirls, the fanboys, the file cabinet, German, and ect ect. I only own my pathetic sense of humor.

Remember to review! Reviews are soul food for authors!

* * *

Klavier,

Here's the file for the latest murder case. Please actually LOOK at it before you throw it into that metallic black hole called the file cabinet. Just to let you know, its original purpose IS to keep reports from getting lost so that a certain employee of yours doesn't have to rewrite it for the FOURTH TIME.

Ema Skye V3

* * *

Fraulien Detective,

How cute. I knew you were going to confess your undying love to me sometime, but who knew you found my messiness attractive? Does that mean you find my "glimmerous" and "foppish" attitude attractive too? Ah, I see what type of girl you are.

K.G.

* * *

Klavier,

PURE HABIT!!! Don't start assuming things in your foppish blond head. Please use that brain to actually READ the report. Also, this seems like a good time to break this habit of mine.

Ema Skye VX3

* * *

Fraulien,

That 'X' strikes through my heart like the death sentence. Hm, makes a great verse for a song, ja? Fraulien Detective, I must request you to write me another copy of the report, the last one you sent have been bestowed the honor of bearing the lyrics to my next platinum record.

K.G.

* * *

Gavin,

Oh sure! I would love to write another report! But do excuse me if I am late after my lunch break. I have to run across the city to give Apollo our entire case file.

Ema Skye –

(Now my name feels quite barren after it has been stripped of all embellishments.)

* * *

My Dear Fraulien,

Now, now. Let's not rush into things, Fraulein Skye. Which reminds me, I have to rush away to take care of some things for my band. I'm afraid I have to leave the afternoon investigation to you alone.

K.G. --Rock God of the Courtroom.

(Why don't you add little titles after your name? Gives it a little flair, doesn't it?)

* * *

Klavier,

My, your fans will surely be disappointed. Maybe this time I can actually saunter into the crime scene without wasting half a bag of my precious Snackoos driving away all the girls.

Ema Skye -- Black Belt at Projectiles.

* * *

Fraulein Skye,

Be sure to enjoy yourself with your new mail-ordered toys. I saw the package on your desk this morning and could hear your squeals of joy all the way across the building.

K.G.—Sexy, Drop-Dead Sexy.

* * *

Klavier,

Here's the report for the afternoon investigation. Sorry for its sorry-looking state; some of your fans got into my bag hoping to find a strand of hair or some dead skin cells of yours. You know what's worse than your fangirls? Your fan_boys. _They squeal like if someone has kicked them in their— Oh, never mind, that might actually be my fault.

Ema Skye—Black Belt at Some Other Stuff Too.

* * *

To My Feisty Fraulien,

I'm glad you finally found an outlet for your boundless energy. I hope you still have some left though, because regrettably the lovely report you've placed so much effort in is now missing. I believe someone took it; maybe one of my fans finally figured out how to bribe the janitor.

K.G.—Liable of Taking Your Breath Away.

* * *

Klavier,

Oh? That is indeed very unfortunate. Shall I help you catch that sinful thief? I have more than enough fingerprint powder to cover your entire office.

Ema Skye—Dusting Extraordinaire, Expert at Dealing with German Blonds with a Foppish Attitude.

* * *

Ema,

Er…that would be unnecessary, Fraulien. Oh! The report is right under my arm, would you look at that. To celebrate, why don't we go out to dinner? I know a very lovely place my fans have not discovered yet.

K.G..—A Guilty Thief of Innocent Maiden Hearts.

* * *

NO. And before you ask again, NEVER.

* * *

Fraulien Ema,

Ah, love. It flitted through my fingers like the fleeting truth. It seems that I come up with the best lyrics after being rejected by you, ja? Fraulien, I must request another copy of the report for me to write my smash-hit-to-be on. Unfortunately, I've seemed to misplace the last one.

Klavier Gavin—Heartbroken, Loveless, and Sentenced to a Lifetime of Despair.

* * *

A/N-I hope you guys enjoyed that. I had fun coming up with Klavier's titles and the song verses. How would Ema reply to Klavier's last note? Use your imagination and please drop your thoughts by me in the form of a review~ Remember, writers need soul food!


End file.
